Promiscuous Girl
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Cirucci has romance with Aizen
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach

"Hey Cirucci what time do your legs open"Dordoni asked dodging my whip I laugh then tease.

"As soon as you can prove to me you can handle me"I taunted while batting my eyelashes at him. He began to beam from that.

"Mammamia you got close that time''He taunted then release his attack. We were on my training grounds.

"I hope you don't disappoint me I'm a big girl and like big things"I yelled in a sexual tone.

"Don't worry I have just what you need"He laugh and sends his attack at me. I dodge and sent my whip at him. I was able to predict where he would go so I attack him like planned.

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about''He grin looking at his left arm I had slash his coat.

"Damn cuz she gonna make you her bitch''Gantenbainne yelled from the side lines. We stopped then looked at him. I laugh then sent my yo yo lasso at him but he sonido away. I could see his orange afro fly behind him at high speed he used in avoiding my offense.

''It's hard to believe we just fuck two nights ago"He mutter under his breath he shot Cirucci a look that damn witch just love to be in control especially when it came to sex.

"Alright you two"Gantenbainne called clapping his hands they grin at him. They were under the impression he would spar with them.

"We have to help Lord Aizen find other espadas to fill in the ranks''He voice his master's concern.

"Fuck that"I laugh and spun my whip above my head I was ready to send it.

"Hold it Gi Jane"Dordani snap into a serious mood. I sigh then lower it.

"Why?"I asked looking upset at our match post pone this was the sixth atempt to start something.

"Senor Aizen will not be happy unless he gets what he wants"Dordoni announce looking grave I agreed and trudge after them.

We return after our many hours of weeding out the potential from the weak ones. I kept failing everyone since they didn't meet my soldier ideals while Dordoni acted like a clown around them. Gantenbainne kept playing basketball with everyone trying to weed out the recruits that were at least decent to have around. I was really fucking bored so I decided to slap the shit out of Dordoni in hopes he would spar. Dordoni just gawk then grin at me.

"Senorita you don't have to do that"He spoke touching my chin.

"Hmm"I jerk it out of reach. He sigh then got up I watch as he nodded towards Gantenbainne then made his way away from the maggots. I grin then follow him to my quarters just to turn around and have sex.

I awoke when I accidentally tap my big toe against his. Dordoni just slept undisturbed. I sigh then turn away. I curl my body once more but couldn't feel the warmth now that I had shifted my spot. I kept changing positions until I found a good spot. I slept with the blankets covering me completely as Dordoni shiver in the cold.

"No bueno" he spoke getting up then dressed he left for his quarters. I awoke once I realize my bed was lighter I rolled over on my stomach. Fuck it was time. I got up and pee then made my way to the shower where I hurried then left. I walked into my training room where we normally met up but no one was there. I sigh then hop on one of the structures and began spinning my whips in the air. Just then a voice spoke soft but enough to be detected.

"Can you perform a queen's cross?"Aizen asked me. I looked to see my Lord standing there.

''Master"I greeted then change to "Lord Aizen". He smirked then stood with his arms cross.

"I can perforn any trick require with a whip in fact I'm train to handle a bulls whip or even ones set on fire"I bragged Aizen grin at me.

"Do you like getting whip besides giving it?"he asked me with a peculiar look.

"Hmm, it depends on whose giving it and how bad I want it"I spoke with a haughty look.

I lure him to my chambers where I had different scarves, whips, and chains lying around my possession. Aizen stopped then looked at a cat-o-nine and riding corp that were spread out with lingerie.

"You have an odd taste in fashion"He observe my barbarian bras that had rings on the nipple part or my Madonna like tops that went well with my dominatrix corset. I chuckle then spoke.

"Hey its all for the sex you know Sigmund Freud"I added with a glint in my eyes.

"Do you like paddles?"he asked searching for some though they were absent.

"I don't like receiving them they're weak in my opinion but hey if you want that then I guess I'll invest"I spoke to him.

"None of that air brush huh?"he asked making a note that she like adrenaline pumping cliff hanger stunts. I watched as he strip his pants first. Oh my sweet lord I thought as his mammoth circumsize cock stood erect for me to receive. I felt my pussy water just looking at it.

''Impress?"he asked looking down then at me.

"Let me worship that godly cock of yours"I purred crawling on him. Aizen grin then slap my face I stared at him. Aizen smirk even more at me.

"Don't you like it rough?"he asked his face lighting up.

"Uh he he yeah"I laugh then wrestle him on the bed I dominated his face by face sitting. Aizen froze while I hover over him. I began to alternate my pussy so he could receive fresh air while I made him lick my fluids. Aizen obeyed lapping my body juices as I fuck his face I began to ride him hard getting carried away with it. I grabbed his hair and squeeze them while bouncing my labia lips on his tongue. I groan then dug my nails in his sweaty scalp . Aizen stuck his tongue all the way in my pussy trying to reach my womb but failed.

''Yes Yes fuck me you bastard"I scream feeling my peak come. I threw my head while exposing my neck I groan then climax on him. I shudder as I smear his face with my love juice. Aizen wrapped his arms around my legs preventing me from getting away. After I finish I cimb off of him. Aizen did his best to clean off his face with his tongue and fingers as he shoveled the cum into his mouth. Once he finished he sat up waiting for the next thing. I began to give him a lap dance then pushed him on his back.

"Just sit back and relax"I urge him to.

"Whoa whose the man?"Aizen asked looking startle. Cirucci was starting to dominate.

"Whose the fucking man?"I asked rousing him even more. Aizen just grin even more at being dominated by a woman. I lower my body on his cock I decided to do the reverse cowgirl position. Aizen lied on his back while I mounted his cock. I faced his feet while drawing his knees up so I could grasp them. I began to thrust forward and back making as much friction as I could. Aizen grabbed my hips urging me to go faster. I closed my eyes and kept pounding my sex on him. I even dug my nails in his knees causing him to squeeze my pelvis in return.

"Y Y Yes I'm almost there"I panted in between fucks.

"Then cum when you do"Aizen urge his voice hitching in his throat he focuses his eyes on her round juicy ass.

"Cumming"I screeched biting down on his knees I felt my body tremble as I rock his world. Afterwards I rested my chin on his knees I wrap my arms around them. Aizen gasp then cum not once but twice in me.

"Oh fucking yes"I gasped feeling the liquid surge through my womb.

"Uh"Aizen sigh a sign of relief then rested his head back he closed his eyes while savoring Cirucci's moist cunt. Afer a while she climb off and laid next to him.

"To bad we can't do this"I answer sad that it was a one time deal.

"We could"Aizen offered me.

"You mean as sex buddies?"I asked shock that he would even opt to be one of my many friends with benefits. Aizen turn his head and nodded.

''Strictly sex nothing more or less"He spoke caressing my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that evening

"Come on come on you cheap bastards"I yelled throwing my yo yo like whip at several wannabe espadas. They all scurry into each other or ran into a wall.

"Shit"I murmur summoning my attack. These air heads weren't worth my release I spit then jump down.

''Look you stupid ass"I pointed a finger at one female with long hair.

''You're way to slow and you"I rounded on an albino who pee in his pants every chance he got.

"I could threaten you and you fall apart"I spat at them.

"Sorry Cirucci-sama but there's no competition between you and us"Aisslinger Wernarr spoke up in the background.

"You chicken shit you could at least fly for my head"I yelled becoming enrage at his presence. This guy was a piece of art here he was able to fly over the others and yet he opts to run around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"If you go into a battle expecting to live then you'll die remember that"I lecture him.

"Hai"Aisslinger repeated with the others.

"It's the same if you expect to die only you'll live''I lecture him on his scardy cat actions. Dordoni and Gantenbainne appeared looking estatic.

"Surprise you didn't maul them''Gantenbainne spoke spinning a ball on his fingertips. I gesture for my pupils to leave. After the last one left I turned to my pals.

''So there's a rumor that you and Aizen are sex buddies?"Dordoni asked looking at me. I sigh then smirk at him.

"Now don't tell me he's bragging about my performance"I tease lightly.

"Naw sis he just keeping mum while Loly is speaking for him like an publicist''Gantenbainne answer.

"She just wants my job in fucking him"I answer proudly.

"You know what they say if you're old enough to bleed then you're old enough to breed"Dordoni murmur only for his male colleague to hear. Gantenbainne suppress a giggle. I turned and walk off leaving them behind. I made my way to my room where I stumble across Aizen.

I perform a titty fuck while he sat on my sofa. I continue to massage his throbbing member in between my warm B cup breasts. I blew lightly on it before bending down slightly and lick the tip that was peeking out. Aizen wince then gesture for me release him. Aizen stood up and shot his pre cum all over my back making initials on me. After he's done I faced him looking up.

"Shall we proceed the old fashion way?"Aizen asked looking at me. I nodded then got up leading him to my bed. I threw myself on the bottom and waited for him to slide on. Aizen slid on top and began to position his hands on either side of my face. I raise my left leg up while keeping my right leg down. Aizen continue to hover over me while gazing into my eyes. I clutch his upper arms while he began to ease his twelve foot member in me.

"Ahhh yes"I gasp squeezing my eyes shut I could feel tears trickle down since I wasn't use to his member yet. I was thankful I wasn't a virgin the first time he took me.

"Do I need to lubricate it more?"Aizen asked stopping in his motions.

"No I can handle it just give me a moment"I answer waiting for my natural lubrication to wet him more. I felt my lower half do so. Aizen grin at me then slid all the way in. I clung to him as he pounded me with no mercy. After I had my climax he had his. Aizen broke apart leaving me weak and strain on my back.

"That was very handy''Aizen answer getting up I watched as he dressed then reach for his sword.

"Don't tell me you're stess out?"I asked curious to know what was on his mind.

''Loly is more of a nuisance than she is an aid''Aizen murmur looking at me he grin then kiss my forehead.

"I'll see you later honey''Aizen answer in a sarcastic tone. I watched as he left my room. No sooner had he left did the door open and my friends came in.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked looking at them. I didn't bother to cover my breasts. They gaze then grinned at me.

''We saw Senor Aizen leave and figure we come to your aid''Dordoni joke looking at me. I scowl then swat at him when he lean over to carry me in his arms.

"Quit fucking around"I snap slapping his cheek.

" Cirucci-sama can you answer a question which has been bothering me?''Gantenbainne asked me.

"What?"I hissed trying to push Dordoni off he was acting like Frankenstein.

''Do you ever shrink from fucking men?"Dordoni asked while Gantenbainne grinned at me.

"Oh you two get out"I yelled not confirming that question they grin at me then obeyed. I turned on my side and slept while the question linger in the back of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to see presents scatter in my room. Aizen stood grinning with his arms cross.

"Open this one first"He spoke handing me a present.

"It's egyptian cotton"he spoke as I unravel the gift.

''Oh my it's beautiful"I praise touching the shimmery orange color.

' 'Yes its much better than cotton"Aizen frown at my normal sheets.

''It's polyster"I corrected him. Aizen ignore me and continue to hand me presents.

"Oh wow is this a clue?"I asked opening edible underwear it was chocolate.

"I thought we could spend the day in your boudoir"Aizen spoke in a silky voice. I quickly slip them on while Aizen undresses his clothes.

"Let's try something''he spoke lifting my arm.

He was kneeling on my bed stroking his erection. I watch as he eases the tip under my armpit. Wow! I've never done this but I was very open about it. Aizen pretty much dominated me since he was fully aware of his technique and how it should go. The only thing he did was ask me to moan. I groan and moan making hot noises for him to cum. I waited till he cum then took charge. Aizen lie on his back while I hover my down over his mouth. Aizen clutch my thighs while he nibble the panties off.

''Yes"I rasp feeling him spread me wider for him to consume. He quickly bit the edge and pulled it with his teeth. I watch as part of the chocolate fell apart. Aizen chew on it then swalllow. He pushes me on my back then sat up.

"Lie still and receive me ok?"he asked

''Hai''I spoke widening my legs. He lowers his face to my crotch and began taking small bites at my panties. I groan watching him go down. He attacks the wet spot with my cum nibbling on the chocolate. I shudder watching as he open his mouth and uses the tip of his tongue to shovel the falling pieces back in.

''My Lord you have no idea how I feel watching you do that"I encourage

"I intend to eat you Cirucci. You're good enough to eat"he taunted in a seductive voice.

''How do I taste?"I asked as he attacks my cum cunt. Aizen slip his tongue in the large opening of my panties. He caresses my sphinx wax pussy encouraging my clit to cum furiously. He continue to play with me then withdrew.

''You taste so sweet"he spoke softly his voice like a honey siryn drawing me in his sinful world. Aizen return to shredding up my panties leaving me stark naked. He inhale deeply the femine odor and chocolate scent mix. I watch as he smear my moisture on his nose.

''I can't get enough of you''Aizen answer lustily. I quickly prop my elbows under me and sat up. He licks my inner thighs making his way out to my knees

''Yes"I groan. Aizen trail his wet tongue along my shin down to my ankles. He sucks on my toes. Fuck! I curl under his lips.

"SShit"I rasp he licks them then stopped. I gasp at the ceasing then look back at him. He was brushing his hair out with his fingers.

"Time for you to receive pure pleasure"I purr pouncing on him I push him on his back. I rub my labia on his shaft then tease his balls without penetration. Aizen just watch as I drove him wild without admitting him in.

" Cirucci you wicked bitch let me cum in you"He begs as I prodded him further.

"Come on my Lord"I whisper sultrily. I wanted him so say it. Trust me it was hard as it is to get him to submit especially since he was the one use to having his way.

" I want this''he rasp but I shook my head while smirking in a wicked way.

"No that's not it"I taunted bouncing mylower half on the tip of his groin. I could feel his head swell as the wet love juice seep out of me onto him. Aizen grasp my hips urging me to push him in.

" Tell me what I want to hear"I asked eyeing him. Aizen sweat hard then lick his lips.

" I can't get enough of you I need you please"he answer his mahogany eyes widening in pleas.

''Hmm? I was looking for something like I was the best fuck you had in your life"I reveal my wants. Aizen gulp then nodded his head.

"Please stop teasing me with your sumata"'Aizen begged.

"Oh?"I asked licking my sweaty lips.

"Yes, I like to point out I never beg so you should count yourself lucky''Aizen rasp his precum continue to seep out of the slit. I groan then roll my eyes to the back of my head.

"Fine'' I croak feeling his moisture wet my pussy lips. He pulled me down while I clutch his chest.

''Yes aahhhh"I yelled bouncing up and down he pounded furiously in my cunt.

"Yes ah yes fuck me fuck me "I yelled in between motions. Aizen bit his lower lip while furrowing his brows. I gaze at my head board while he shoved himself twelve inches deep in my womb.

"Ah Ah Ahh"I scream feeling him swell he lean forward and nip at my pink nipples.

''Yes oh my Lord yes"I yelled frantic he shot his load in me. Fuck! I could feel his cum pounding in my womb. I scream hitting a high note in his motions. He angle me sideways so I can hit a sweet spot. I tremble and convulse while I hit my orgasm. Aizen wince while shutting his eyes.

" Cirucci you little whore you feel so good contracting around me. Show me how much I mean to you''He order as I continue my riding. He quickly pulled me back on top sitting upright. I felt dizzy with his man handling. I was small for him to position in any angle he wish. I bent my head down and lick his lips. He smile at me then open his glaze eyes.

"I'll fuck you while you worship my body"I rasp increasing out stamina I could hear my wet skin slapping against his flesh.

"Yes yes yes Cirucci"Aizen chanted prompting me to increase my ride.

''Ahh"I scream digging my nails in the headboard. He took my whole nipple in his mouth and made sucking noises on it.


	4. Chapter 4

I tighten my inner walls on him as I came. Aizen shot his load in me. He shot accurately and deep in me. I slump forward digging my nails down the wooden headboard. Aizen gasp then push me off. I roll on my side and slept. When I awoke he was watching me.

"Cirucci you need to try on your candy nipple tassels"he teases. I race to open the other present noticing I had bras and thongs as well made from the same material.

"Hmm?"I laugh then slip on the tassels he apppear by my side. I tease him while he took the right tassel and nibble on it.

"No you dont''I taunted then sonido out the room. I snag a pair of thongs while I race down the hallways. I duck in the restroom and slip them on. I had just gotten up when Loly and Menoly appear from behind the stalls. I took it they were spying on us.

"Check out slutty Lolita"Loly sang in a crude voice. I leap for her but Menoly push her out of the way. I crash into Menoly instead.

"Why you little..."I hiss angrily. Aizen open the door fully dress.

"Loly"he called his voice echoing . Loly froze with Menoly.

"You are suppose to be tending to my tasks"he hinted for her to go. They bow then left leaving me on my knees.

" I'm so sorry about that"Aizen apologize pulling me on my feet. I nodded while walking out. Gin was outside with a fox grin.

"Nice outfit"He whistle at me. Aizen grin while I twirl my purple hair.

" I brought this for ya"Gin handed me a roll of candy flavor condoms. I eye it while Aizen chuckle.

"To much candy and Cirucci will have a stomach ache"he coo. He caresses my chin. I smirk then wrap my arms around his neck. I on purposely kiss him while Gin stood there. I gave him lots of tongue while Gin watches me. Aizen pull away kissing my chin. I look at Gin who was getting aroused by my partial nudity.

"Ya interested in a threesome?"Gin asked Aizen. He raise an eyebrow at his request.

"Uh''I blush then twirl the blue condoms.

"Sure unless Cirucci isn't up for it?"Aizen answer him he looks at me. I nodded then led them to my room.

Aizen strip and lie on the bed while Gin undresses. I took one of the condoms and waited for him to sit on the bed. Gin sat on the edge of my bed. I slid the condom on Gin's thin head while Aizen lie on his side watching. I gently wriggle it all the way to the base. Gin smile then motion he was snug. I bow my head and lick his silver balls. Gin open his eyes while I dug my nails on his knees. I started sucking his testes. He parted his legs for me as I slid my hands up to his inner thighs near his groin. Gin rub my head in circles while I made a loud pop then suck his other sac. After I release him I matted down his hair down with my saliva.

"Ohh"Gin groan when I lick his pubic hair down. I place his cover cock in my mouth and perform oral sex on him. I could taste the sugar and cum travel down my hot throat. I suck hard practically breaking the covering with my suction. Gin wince then pulled out of my mouth. He change then waited as I mounted Aizen's expose cock. He got hard from the performance. I rode him while Gin watched us.

''Yes Yes Yes"I yelled bouncing my breasts up and down. Aizen broke my candy tassels with his teeth he began crunching on them. The sight of my nippes expose made me come closer.

"Ah ah ahhh"I screamed hitting my mark. Aize nmotion Gin to come behind. I felt him place his hand on my lower back and force me to lie on Aizen's chest. Gin ease his cock in me then he pounded his dick.

"Ah"I slouch on Aizen's chest while Gin pounded my ass he grasp my hips.

"Take...it...Cirucci"He pants. I dug my nails in Aizen's stomach.

"Look at me Cirucci"Aizen order me he watches my ecstasy emotion grow as Gin pounded ferociously in my rear. I wanted to close my eyes but he touches my chin. I lock eyes with him. I could feel him harden as he got off on the vibrations Gin sent through my body.

"Ya ready? Here I come''Gin yelled he spurted his cum in the condom. I gasp tightening my hole on him. Gin stiffen while Aizen shot his load at the same time he did. I got a double whammy from them. Aizen shove Gin's hands off of my love handles and move me up and down on his shaft.

" Ride me whore"He order his calm expression changing. His eyes darken eerily while my half lidded eyes sported lust. I rode at his request also moving his cock in me. Gin hisses sensing another climax come on.

"I better pull out ya make me crazy"Gin spasm he sever the connection. I rode Aizen while Gin removes his soil condom.

"Uh uh uhhhh"I scream hitting my release Aizen sat up and forces me to crush his chest with my body. We release in union.

Gin massages his dick in the restroom listening to their heavy breathing from the other oom. He closes his eyes then shot hit hot cum. He picture Rangiku's face and body he was in. The screaming was distant as he wank himself three times before flushing the wad. Gin stumble out when Aizen and Cirucci fell asleep. He threw them an half glance noticing Cirucci fell asleep on his body while still connected to him. Aizen had his arms wrap around her body. Gin snag his clothes then dresses quietly. He look once more then left.


End file.
